Szczęśliwa rodzinka T
by MeRY1990
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor: Duco Lacuna. Co się dzieje, kiedy Tonks przychodzi aresztować Lucjusza Malfoya? Czy aby na pewno jej się to uda? Przekonajcie się! Komentarze, opinie i konstruktywna krytyka mile widziane.


„**Szczęśliwa rodzinka"**

Tonks spojrzała na bogato urządzony dwór, zanim postanowiła zapukać.

Do tego zadania przybrała bardzo poważny wygląd. Jej włosy stały się całkowicie czarne i upięła je w kok, niczym McGonagall, a to wszystko po to, aby sprawiać wrażenie osoby jak najbardziej poważnej i mającej takie same zamiary. Stwierdziła, że różowe włosy, które nosiła na co dzień, nie będą w tej sytuacji stosowne, kiedy przyszła tutaj z _takiego_ powodu.

Całą minutę później, ciężkie, dębowe drzwi otworzyły się i ujrzała w nich znajomą twarz i wyniosłe oczy, które lustrowały ją z góry.

- Panie Malfoy, reprezentuję Ministerstwo Magii i przysłano mnie tutaj, żebym pana aresztowała – powiedziała Tonks i spojrzała na Lucjusza Malfoya, który nie wydałał się być przejęty tą wiadomością i wciąż patrzył się na nią nieugiętym wzrokiem.

- A ty jesteś...? – zapytał, przeciągając słowa, bez najmniejszej nutki strachu w głosie.

- Nimfadora Tonks, Starszy Auror i członek Zakonu Feniksa – odparła dumnie, a jej włosy zaczęły przybierać mimowolnie różowy odcień.

- Ach, moja ulubiona siostrzenica, która przyłączyła się do Tego-Tam Zakonu? – Lucjusz mówił powolnie i wciąż sytuacja nie była w jego mniemaniu dość poważna.

_Nie, on nie jest typem, do którego się chętnie chadza w odwiedziny_ – pomyślała Tonks. Gdyby to ona znalazła się na jego miejscu, na pewno nie byłaby tak irytująco spokojna.

- Może pan nie pamięta, ale jestem pana _jedyną_ siostrzenicą.

- Cóż, nieistotne. Ważne jest to, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni – mówił, a Tonks patrzyła na niego podejrzanym wzrokiem. Bądź co bądź, dziwnie brzmiało to stwierdzenie w jego ustach.

- Dobrze, nieważne. Jest pan aresztowany. Będzie pan współpracował, czy mam pana wyciągnąć stąd siłą, wierzgającego i wydzierającego się w niebogłosy?

- Skąd pomysł, że będę stawiał upór? – spytał groźnie, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie, jak Tonks bezceremonialnie wywleka go z dworu.

- W sumie... – zaczęła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wiedząc, że istniały inne sposoby, żeby sprawić, by facet wierzgał i wydzierał się w niebogłosy.

_Ups, chyba wychodzi moja sadystyczna natura, skrzętnie dziedziczona przez wszystkich Blacków_ – pomyślała, gryząc się w język.

- Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że przychodząc tutaj, miałaś przygotowanych kilka alternatywnych scenariuszy, w których byłem siłą zabierany stąd przez moją drogą siostrzenicę?

- Zatrzymaj _„drogą siostrzenicę"_ dla siebie i tak, jestem w stanie uszkodzić nawet niektóre z twoich... cennych części ciała, gdy będziesz się rzucać. No, _chyba że_... zgodzisz się współpracować i obejdzie się bez tego wszystkiego. Myślę, że sąd to weźmie pod uwagę – rzuciła beztrosko, a Lucjusz zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- Cóż. Sądzę, że możemy pójść na ugodę, jeśli tylko ochroni mnie to od... _niepotrzebnego_ bólu – odparł.

Tonks lekko odetchnęła z ulgą i opuściła wolno różdżkę. Raczej nie sprawiało jej przyjemności uspakajanie mężczyzn za pomocą porządnego kopa w krocze. To mogło być ogromną radością dla jej ciotki, Bellatrix, ale na pewno nie dla Tonks–Która–Pracowała–Dla–Tej–Dobrej–Strony.

- Świetnie. Czy w takim razie możemy iść? – zapytała, ale w odpowiedzi ujrzała cwany uśmiech na obliczu mężczyzny.

- Za momencik. Może wstąpiłabyś do mnie na _herbatę_? Akurat nikogo nie ma, a ja czuję się nieco znudzony, więc... – zaproponował, cofając się i zapraszając ją gestem do środka.

- Że co? – wykrztusiła Tonks. _Czy ci Malfolowie już do końca powariowali?_

- Zapraszam cię na herbatę. Przecież przede wszystkim musimy nadrobić te wszystkie rodzinne chwile. Nie widziałem cię od... od zawsze – oświadczył tonem, jakiego spodziewałaby się usłyszeć co najmniej od poczciwego dziadka, ale na pewno nie od Lucjusza.

- Eee...

- Inaczej nie będę współpracować – ostrzegł.

Tonks wydała z siebie mruknięcie zniecierpliwienia i powiedziała w końcu:

- Dobrze. Ale załatwmy to szybko.

- Ależ oczywiście, proszę pani – odparł Malfoy z uśmieszkiem, patrząc, jak mija próg posiadłości i rozgląda się z podziwem dookoła. Tonks aż podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk zamykających się drzwi i od razu upewniła się, czy jej różdżka jest na posterunku. Lucjusz minął ją i prowadził przez szeroki i słabo oświetlony korytarz. Podczas wędrówki zwracała uwagę na coraz to kosztowniejsze dekoracje, stanowiące umeblowanie dworu i różne dodatki. Odezwała się dopiero, kiedy mijali portrety, przedstawiające bladoskórego mężczyznę.

- Och, jaki on uroczy i pogodny – rzuciła sarkastycznie i zatrzymała się, obserwując owego mężczyznę, który do bólu przypominał Lucjusza. Włącznie z jego stalowo szarymi oczami.

- To mój ojciec, Abraxas – odparł Lucjusz, zatrzymując się za dziewczyną. Przystanęli na moment w ciszy, obserwując groźnie spoglądającego na nich pana Malfoya.

- Był duszą towarzystwa – zamyślił się.

- Na serio? – zapytała zaskoczona Tonks.

- Tak, głównie na swoim pogrzebie.

Dla Abraxasa najwyraźniej tego już było za wiele i odburknął:

- Lucjuszu Malfoy, chyba będziesz musiał się z tego poważnie wytłumaczyć i...

- Chodźmy dalej – zaproponował głośniej Lucjusz, przekrzykując swojego ojca i wszedł do pokoju. Za nim podążyła Tonks, nadal czujna i ostrożna.

Znaleźli się w salonie. Pan domu zajął już swoje miejsce w wygodnym fotelu, nalewając do filiżanek herbaty z pięknego, chińskiego czajniczka.

- Nie usiądziesz razem ze mną, Nimfadoro? – zapytał uprzejmie, pokazując na fotel, znajdujący się naprzeciw niego.

- Nie nazywaj mnie Nimfadorą – ostrzegła i zanim usiadła na miękkiej poduszce, sprawdziła ostrożnie, czy aby na pewno fotel był bezpieczny.

- To jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Kochana siostrzenico? Ulubiona buźko? Moja panienko?

- Eee... nie. Tonks wystarczy, naprawdę – zapewniła, gdy przeszedł ją dreszcz na widok kolejnego z miłych uśmieszków Lucjusza.

- W takim razie: Tonks. Czy napiłabyś się herbaty? Zapewniam, że to najlepsza, cejlońska, jaką można kupić – Malfoy podał jej filiżankę, a Tonks dla świętego spokoju się zgodziła. _W końcu niech da już te diabelską herbatę, to szybciej zabiorę go do Azkabanu._

- Cukru? – zapytał Lucjusz, czy wprawił dziewczynę w jeszcze większe zdumienie.

- Eee... nie, dziękuję.

- Wyglądasz na spiętą.

- Może to dlatego, że zostałam zaproszona na herbatę, która tak w ogóle może być zatruta, przez potencjalnego śmierciożercę – odparowała sarkastycznie.

Brwi Lucjusza Malfoya uniosły się w zdziwieniu.

- Sprostujmy: zostałaś zaproszona na herbatę przez swojego wujka. Nie ważne w tym momencie, czy herbata jest zatruta czy nie, pozostawiam to tobie, ale myślę, że rzucanie takimi oszczerstwami nie jest ładne. Jestem całkowicie uczciwy w stosunku do swojej rodziny – oburzył się, rozkoszując się przedtem smakiem napoju.

- Rzeczywiście, to pocieszające, szczególnie zważając na fakt, że do tej pory nie traktowałeś mnie jak rodzinę – rzekła Tonks uważnie przyglądając się swojej herbacie i wąchając ją dyskretnie.

- Nonsens!

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że te kilka zamachów na moje życie, zorganizowanych przez ciotunię Bellatrix, to nonsens? – przewróciła oczami.

- Och, mówisz o Bellatrix. Cóż, nie mogę ponosić odpowiedzialności za umysłową degeneratkę i piromaniaczkę, która pomieszkuje w moim domu. Za nią odpowiada moja żona – zdeklarował Lucjusz, nie podnosząc wzroku znad filiżanki.

- To bez różnicy. Wszystkich czystokrwistych maniaków powinno się pozamykać! – wybuchła Tonks.

Malfoy obserwował z uwagą jej utratę kontroli nad sobą.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, siostrzenico.

- Nie używaj w stosunku do mnie tych rodzinnych określeń!

- Oczywiście, Nimfadoro – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Argh! Jesteś wkurzający, wiesz? Dlaczego po prostu nie wysłałam twoich wnętrzności do Szanghaju i nie zabrałam głowy prosto do Azkabanu?

- Ponieważ dobrze o tym wiesz, że nie mam ochoty jechać do Szanghaju, a poza tym mam najlepszą herbatę w całym czarodziejskim świecie – odparł spokojnie i obserwował, jak zdenerwowana Tonks upija łyk herbaty z filiżanki.

- Och, a tak na boku, Nimfadoro - herbata jest zatruta – wspomniał, kiedy dziewczyna już wypiła duży łyk.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Tonks wypluła cała zawartość ust wprost na cenny dywan w salonie. Lucjusz obdarzył ją nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem i podniósł różdżkę, aby posprzątać bałagan.

- Do prawdy, Nimfadoro, spodziewałem się po osobie w twoim wieku z goła innej reakcji – burknął wyniośle na gapiącą się na niego siostrzenicę.

- ZROBIŁBYŚ TO SAMO, GDYBY TWÓJ CHOLERNY WUJEK POCZĘSTOWAŁ CIĘ ZATRUTĄ HERBATKĄ! – wrzasnęła Tonks, rzucając w Lucjusza filiżanką.

Malfoy szybko machnął nadgarstkiem i naczynie zniknęło w połowie drogi do celu, jakim była jego własna głowa.

- Zapewne potraktowałbym go z miejsca Cruciatusem – odrzekł spokojnie, kiedy Tonks próbowała się opanować.

- Cóż, widocznie nie każdy może być małym, posłusznym śmierciożercą! – wygarnęła mu, cała sfrustrowana tym nadzwyczaj spokojnym usposobieniem wujaszka.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem śmierciożercą. To tylko kwestia tego, jak bardzo ufasz swojemu wujkowi – powiedział swoim miękkim głosem.

- No to nie do końca ufam, jak widać – powiedziała Tonks, żałując, że w ogóle zdecydowała się tu przyjść.

- To bardzo krzywdzące, co mówisz, Nimfadoro – potraktował ją zawiedzionym spojrzeniem, które bardziej pasowałoby do Dumbledore'a, a nie do Lucjusza Malfoya.

- Posłuchaj mnie... _wujku_. Zaczynam się ciebie bać – przyznała zgodnie z prawdą.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na słowo „wujku".

- No właśnie, to są konsekwencje posiadania wujostwa – odparł mądrym głosem, a Tonks popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- To w takim razie, jakiego TY miałeś wujka, że sądzisz w ten sposób? – zapytała absurdalnie.

- Nie miałem wujka, ale wierz mi, że tak właśnie zachowują się wujkowie.

- Tak, w sumie? Biorąc pod uwagę to, że dają siostrzenicom zatrutą herbatę i uznają, że to normalne, to czemu nie?

- Jesteś zadziwiająca, Nimfadoro! Wreszcie złapałaś tok i tempo mojego rozumowania – Lucjusz odpowiedział irytująco spokojnym głosem.

- NIE. NAZYWAJ. MNIE. NIMFADORĄ! – ostrzegła przez zaciśnięte zęby i potrząsając różdżką w powietrzu na każde słowo. Lucjusz nie zwrócił na jej kolejny wybuch najmniejszej uwagi, zajęty był kończeniem swojej herbatki.

- Tak więc, Nimfadoro... – zaczął, kompletnie ignorując siostrzenicę. – Skończyłaś już szkołę, prawda?

- Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata! – krzyknęła, ale nie wstrząsnęło to nim wcale.

- Wiesz, czasami uczniowie postanawiają zostać w szkole parę lat dłużej – stwierdził, a dziewczyna miała ochotę ukręcić mu głowę.

- Jery, teraz wiem, dlaczego powstały dowcipy o blondynkach i blondynach – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Co powiedziałaś, moja droga?

- Nie nic, wujku – odparła ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Tak, wiedziała już, jak to rozegrać.

- To dobrze – na twarzy zagościł mu szczery uśmiech. – Może herbatki, siostrzenico?

- Nie, dziękuję, wujku.

- Nawet tej bez trucizny?

- Znając ciebie – nie.

- Och, widzę, że twoje zaufanie do mnie wzrasta.

- Chciałbyś – szepnęła do siebie, ale Lucjusz chyba coś usłyszał.

- Cóż to znów było, moje _słonko_?

- Nic. I nie nazywaj mnie swoim _słonkiem_ – powiedziała wyzywająco, gdy Malfoy przeszył ją jednym ze swoich spojrzeń.

- W takim razie, czyim słonkiem jesteś?

- Mojego narzeczonego – rzekła dumnie, pokazując wujkowi pierścionek zaręczynowy. Pokazywała go wszystkim i wszędzie.

- Śliczny. Od _Tiffany'ego_, nie mylę się, prawda?

- Słucham?

- Magiczna sekcja, rzecz jasna – oświadczył, napełniając ponownie swoją filiżankę i tradycyjnie ignorując gapiącą się na niego dziewczynę.

- To _Tiffany_ posiada magiczną sekcję? – wyksztusiła w szoku.

- Moja panno, powinnaś to wiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że twój ojciec był mieszańcem.

- Nie waż się tak mówić o moim ojcu! – wysyczała Tonks, mierząc w niego różdżką.

- Oczywiście, moja droga, możesz mnie _ukarać_ za tę prawdę, którą powiedziałem przed chwilą – patrzył na nią spokojnie.

- Znalazł się czystokrwisty czarodziej. Tym razem Lucjusz usłyszał.

- Cóż, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co, mój zajadły, arogancki i pokręcony wuju! – odparła ze słodkim uśmiechem.

- Och, moja kochana, rzucasz dzisiaj przymiotnikami na prawo i lewo – zauważył Malfoy, znów nie patrząc w jej kierunku.

Tonks miała już dość traktowania jej podrzędnymi i tanimi epitetami.

- Słuchaj, Panie Pokręcony, nie masz przypadkiem jakiejś innej siostrzenicy pod ręką?

- Jak mądrze zwróciłaś uwagę jakiś czas temu, jesteś moją _jedyną_ siostrzenicą – przypomniał spokojnie.

- Och, pewnie teraz mam czuć się zaszczycona? – odpowiedziała z potężną dawką sarkazmu.

- Przypominasz mi teraz mojego dobrego przyjaciela, Severusa.

- Pff! Tego nietoperza? – zaśmiała się.

- Muszę ci przypomnieć, ze sama odziedziczyłaś po starej ciotce Gertrudzie pewne umiejętności łączenia elementów ludzkich z elementami zwierzęcymi – oświadczył bezceremonialnie.

- Na Merlina, to nie brzmi dobrze... To znaczy, dziedziczenie czegokolwiek po tak zwariowanej rodzince jak twoja – odpowiedziała Tonks, przewracając oczami.

- Doprawdy, Nimfadoro, nie powinnaś tak mówić – upomniał ją Lucjusz. – To nie wypada damie.

- Nieważne – odburknęła, pociągając nosem i najzwyczajniej w świecie pokazała mu język.

- Mój Boże, zapomniałem, przecież wychodzisz za mąż! Kiedy?

- Nie udawaj zaskoczenia – Tonks sprawdziła jeszcze raz dokładnie herbatę.

- Cóż, nie przypominam sobie, żebym znał obecnie jakiegoś dwunastolatka, biorącego ślub. Albo może jestem niedoinformowany – zamyślił się. Tonks za to dała upust swojej złości. Nie spodobało jej się nazwanie jej dwunastolatką.

- Lepiej nic już nie mów, ty przerośnięty bananie! – nalała sobię nerwowym ruchem napoju do filiżanki.

- Czuję się obrażony – odparł udawanym, urażonym tonem. – Szczerze, droga siostrzenico, uważam, że powinnaś nauczyć się lepszych manier, jeśli zamierzasz dołączyć do naszej rodziny.

- A co, jeśli nie zamierzam dołączyć do waszej rodziny? Hm? Przeszło ci to kiedyś przez myśl, cwany tleniony blondasie? – zapytała z tłumioną irytacją.

- A czemuż to nie chciałabyś być częścią tej rodziny? Wtedy moglibyśmy być taką prawdziwą, wielką i szczęśliwą rodziną.

- Uch, to zabrzmiało jak Dumbledore – postawiła ze wstrętem filiżankę.

- Och, już lepiej. Z tego „komplementu" mógłbym być już dumny – powiedział, klepiąc ją po ramieniu z uznaniem.

- Jesteś całkiem obłąkany, wiesz o tym? – rzekła, sama próbując nie popaść w szaleństwo. Jeśli chciał pokazać jej, jak zachowują się ludzie w Azkabanie, to trzeba przyznać, ze wychodziło mu to doskonale.

- Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale wiem, że w głębi skrywasz pozytywne uczucia, którymi darzysz starego wujka – Lucjusz rozciągnął się na swoim fotelu i założył nogi na stole.

- Ty naprawdę świrujesz – potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Wszyscy czystokrwiści są niespełna rozumu.

- Nie był bym taki pewny, Nimfadoro.

- OSTATNI RAZ CI POWTARZAM: NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TĄ PIEPRZONĄ NIMFADORĄ! – wydarła się i zaczęła aż trząść się z furii.

- Nie nazywam cię „pieprzoną Nimfodorą", tylko zwyczajnie: Nimfadorą.

- PRZESTAŃ!

- Przestać co? – spytał uprzejmie, a w tym momencie Tonks już chciała udusić najpierw jego, a później i siebie.

- PO PROSTU... PO PROSTU ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I NIE ZWRACAJ SIĘ DO MNIE W OGÓLE! – wrzasnęła i wycelowała wściekle swoją różdżką w spokojnego czarodzieja, siedzącego naprzeciwko niej.

- Oczywiście, moja jedyna siostrzenico – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- ARGH! – burknęła na to, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie zacząć wyrywać swoich już zielonych ze złości włosów.

- Wiesz, do złudzenia przypominasz mi twoją ciotkę.

- Co, Narcyzę? – zapytała już prawie bez sił, dochodząc do siebie.

- O, nieba! Nie! Miałem na myśli Bellatrix, oczywiście. Swoją drogą nigdy nie poślubiłbym takiej wariatki jak ona.

- I nie musisz, biorąc pod uwagę, kim sam jesteś – opadła na krzesło i pomyślała w duchu, że ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć. – Skończyłeś już tę swoją głupią herbatkę, teraz możemy iść do Azkabanu!

- Muszę poczekać aż moja żona wróci – stwierdził nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Po co znowu? – Tonks zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

- Chciałbym jej coś powiedzieć.

- Do stu tysięcy...! – wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk i zaczęła walić głową o oparcie swojego siedzenia, niczym skrzat domowy, który postanowił sam się ukarać. Nie usłyszała, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich szczupła, jasnowłosa kobieta, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem całej tej dziwnej scenie.

- Czyżby Lucjusz przekazywał ci właśnie podstawowe, tradycyjne lekcje, przystosowujące do życia w rodzinie? – spytała z westchnięciem, a Tonks usłyszała ją i przestała się uderzać. Popatrzyła na czarownicę, która mogła być Narcyzą.

- Cóż... tak.

- Nie martw się. Teraz już jesteś częścią rodziny – powiedziała Narcyza miłym głosem, a Lucjusz, stojąc już za nią, uśmiechnął.

- NA SZARE GACIE MERLINA!- Tonks wyrzuciła w akcie desperacji ręce w powietrze. – DLACZEGO WY WSZYSCY MYŚLICIE, ZE CHCĘ BYĆ CZĘŚCIĄ TEJ WASZEJ ZAKICHANEJ RODZINY?

Narcyza wymieniła tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z mężem, który uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem na twarzy, stojąc za swoją żoną.

- ZABIERZCIE MNIE DO AZKABANU! ZABIERZCIE GDZIEKOLWIEK, BYLE JAK NAJDALEJ OD TEGO MIEJSCA! – krzyczała jak obłąkana Tonks.

Lucjusz westchnął:

- Skoro nalegasz i tak ładnie mnie prosisz, droga siostrzenico, spełnię twoje życzenie – złapał ją za ramię, próbując wyprowadzić za drzwi.

- NIE JESTEM TWOJĄ DROGĄ SIOSTRZENICĄ!

- Przepraszam, Nimfadoro – powiedział, kiedy dociągnął dziewczynę do frontowych drzwi i wezwał „Serwis Kolekcjonerów Azkabanu 24/h".

- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB!

- Ma się rozumieć, Dora – powiedział w tym samym czasie, gdy pojawiło się obok nich dwóch rosłych czarodziejów, którzy natychmiast zajęli się wierzgającą Tonks.

- Co tam, panie Malfoy, jeszcze jedna? – zapytał pierwszy z nich szorstkim głosem.

- Tak, kolejna. Wydaje mi się, że jest zupełnie niepoczytalna – rzekł Lucjusz, odprawiając mężczyzn. Tonks nadal krzyczała.

- Bardzo dobrze – skwitował Kolekcjoner i on razem z Tonks i kolegą deportowali się.

Lucjusz patrzył przez chwilę z diabelskim uśmieszkiem w miejsce, w którym zniknęli i po chwili zatarł ręce z radości, mówiąc:

- Jedna z głowy. Czas na resztę moich krewniaków.

KONIEC


End file.
